


For you, the world

by Cerch



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerch/pseuds/Cerch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent wears the dress for Damen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you, the world

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how there aren't dozens of fics about this already but here is a shameless crossdressing PWP because we need more Laurent in the dress.
> 
> I'd like to thank her exalted majesty [sassafrasx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx) for looking this over and for all the flailing. Ily.

If Damen had been carrying something he’d have surely dropped it. Instead he tripped over his own feet, floundered, and stopped to stare, slack-jawed. Laurent, who’d been standing stiffly by the window, tilted his head and smirked, the sapphire earring gliding against the curve of his neck.

Laurent was wearing a dress – _the dress_ – made from blue silk that complimented not only his colouring but also his body. If there had been a scarf to hide the flatness of his chest and the muscles of his shoulders he might have easily passed for a woman, but there was something even more enticing about it like this, the masculine angles of Laurent’s body on display.

 _Don’t think about it too much,_ he’d said to Nikandros on the road to Akielos months ago. Damen had thought about it – in quite some detail – but he was most definitely not prepared.

“Well?” Laurent asked, one eyebrow curling up elegantly, and leaned against the desk next to him.

“You’re – you’re beautiful,” Damen said, because it was the truth and he couldn’t think of anything else to say, and crossed the room to Laurent.

There were pearls in Laurent’s hair, shining in the rich light of the setting sun. Arousal was thrumming through his body, leaving his mind hazy, but he was aware of the gesture Laurent was making, offering him this. He might have wanted to press Laurent against the table, lift his skirts and slide straight in – _fuck_ – but instead he carefully lifted his hand to Laurent’s face to trace the beloved curve of his jaw, marvelling once again at how much love he could feel for single person. It was also a chance for Laurent to pull away, or to rearrange them, one Damen always made a point of giving him.

Laurent let out an amused huff, a warm, fond smile stealing over his features. Damen treasured each of these unguarded moments, more frequent though they might have become. Slowly, he leaned in for a sweet kiss, soft and lingering, before Laurent deepened it, hands sneaking up to tangle in Damen’s hair. Damen had Laurent pressed firmly against the desk and their bodies were pressed tightly together, but the angle wasn’t quite optimal for the slow grind of their hips. The silk of the dress slid teasingly between Damen’s hands and Laurent’s skin when he tried to manhandle Laurent into a better position against him, and after few fumbling attempts he pulled back from Laurent’s mouth.

“Would you like to fuck me against the table?” Laurent asked. His nonchalant tone was ruined by the pink on his cheeks.

The idea was not without its merits, but Laurent had clearly made an effort and Damen wanted to savour the fruits. Instead he scooped down and lifted Laurent off the ground. He allowed himself to feel some smugness over the small, surprised and indignant sound Laurent made before wrapping his legs around Damen’s waist. He staggered over to the bed, falling backwards onto the soft covers, and gazed up at Laurent who wore a slightly incredulous expression on his face.

“Giant animal,” said Laurent, and Damen reached up to kiss him again.

Laurent allowed it for a brief moment, before reaching under his chiton for his small clothes and said, “These need to go.”

“Yes.” It took some wiggling, and the unfortunate removal of Laurent’s weight, but soon Damen had been expertly manoeuvred out of both his small clothes and his shoes, and the chiton had pooled up around his waist.

Laurent was eyeing his fully erect cock with smug appraisal, his long lashes casting shadows over his eyes.

“Laurent,” Damen said, a half-plea, and Laurent met his eyes and leaned down, lips stretching gorgeously around Damen’s cock.

Damen couldn’t help the small jerk of his hips nor the groan that escaped when Laurent swallowed him all the way down. Sapphires danced against his skin. He resisted the urge to grab Laurent and set the pace, gripping the sheets instead. It didn’t last long; at least not long enough for Damen to come, Laurent retreating with red, saliva and pre-come coated lips.

“Not yet,” said Laurent and reached over his body to the bedside table, producing a small vial of olive oil and opening it up with no fumbling at all and shoving it into Damen’s hands. “Prepare me.” The last syllable came out a bit breathlessly and Laurent bit it down quickly, a fresh flush spreading over his cheeks.  

With a growl Damen heaved himself up, Laurent snug against him on his lap, and with a bit more violence than maybe was necessary ripped the hem of the dress up. Laurent was not wearing small clothes.

“Careful,” Laurent said against his collarbone. “If you rip this dress I’ll have you buy me a new one.”

“I’ll buy you a thousand new dresses if you want,” Damen said. “But right now I want to make love to you and not even this very beautiful dress is getting in the way of that.” He felt Laurent’s soft intake of breath on his skin, followed by a second, more audible one when he traced his oil coated finger around the rim of Laurent’s arse before pushing in.

“I can take more.”

Though Damen was proud of the restraint he was able show with Laurent in his bed, he did have his limits – with a growl he inserted two more fingers. Laurent arched against him, first nails and then teeth digging into his neck.

“Ride me?” Damen asked, voice low and rough. As an answer Laurent pushed at his shoulder, fingers flitting over the scar there, and Damen went down, once again taking in the striking image of Laurent on top of him, a blue silk dress pooled around his waist, hair gold and sun sparkling through the sapphires of the earring, with lust and love colouring his face. Damen’s heart stuttered in his chest and all the remaining blood in his body rushed towards his cock which already felt like it was going to burst.

Slowly, Laurent lifted himself, eyes narrowing in concentration, one hand holding the dress up, the other finding Damen’s cock, covering it with oil and angling it towards his entrance. He pushed down even slower, mouth parted in slight o. It was sweet and perfect and horrible – if Laurent had asked him to hand over his crown and country in this moment he would’ve done so without a second thought, both to keep this feeling forever and to make Laurent move faster.

He had to squeeze his eyes shut for a heartbeat when Laurent sank fully down, momentarily still as a statue to adjust, before he leaned to a better angle. Damen’s hands sneaked up to his waist, gripping tightly but passively – no matter how much he wanted to make Laurent move it was for Laurent to lead them. Just when he thought: _I can’t_ , Laurent rolled his hips confidently. The preparation had been quick – Laurent was tight and hot, but they had used plenty of oil and the slide was easy.

Laurent’s hand grabbed his wrist, guiding it up towards his own cock. There was a small clear sound when their cuffs touched, a reminder that Laurent was his just as much as he was Laurent’s. It made his whole body sing somewhere beyond physical sensation, dragging him even closer to orgasm, but some part of him still possessed some thought, enough to make him close his hand around Laurent’s waiting cock, bobbing impatiently in time with Laurent’s thrusts.

Laurent, too, was definitely well proportioned, and the thick weight was pleasant in Damen’s hand. With extreme effort of focus he swirled his thumb around the slit and Laurent thrust down particularly deeply, gasping, and Damen had to let himself go, spilling and falling apart. Laurent’s fingers joined Damen’s on his cock and seconds later Laurent spilled as well, then slumped down against his side.

Gingerly opening his eyes Damen turned his head and pressed a kiss against the curve of Laurent’s brow. Laurent let out a contented sigh and didn’t seem to be in a hurry to go anywhere. Damen closed his eyes again and smiled, heavy with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! (Doubly so because I have actually never written anything to a book fandom before and it's scaaaary.) My tumblr is [here](http://morganasand.tumblr.com) in case you'd prefer to drop me a line there.


End file.
